moongladeeuwebfandomcom-20200215-history
Character/Guild Profile
Greetings, thou who seeks knowledge. This is supposed to be a guide to how to make your own character/guild/RP pages here on the wikia. However, I’m neither very good at explaining, guiding or describing, but I’ll try my best. 'Creating a new Page.' In the top left corner of the page you will find a small button that says “''Contribute''”. Click on it and choose “''Add a Page''”. Now comes a more tricky part. You get the choice to either choose “''Standard Layout''” or “''Blank Page''”. Personally I prefer Blank Page, but if you’ve never done this, go with the Standard Layout option. You can also choose the name of the page of the page here, at the top. After doing all that, click “''Add a Page''” at the bottom left. STEP 2: New Page #1 - Infobox ' (NOTE: From here on, the examples shown is taken from the Blank Page template as I will be making a character page myself. You can still easily use the Standard Template and follow the examples. Also, most of the examples will be from the creation of a Character page, and not apply to creation to some pages, like lore pages. Guild pages can still be made this way, just a little different.) You will now have a new page, either blank or with an “''Insert Picture” thingy and a couple of lines if you chose the Standard Layout. The first step I do now is to set up a Character Info box. To do this, click on the “''Infobox''” button on the left side of the editor. Just as a notice, the infobox titles I use here are those I prefer to use myself. You are free to add or take away any you like, as long as they are related to your character and acceptable/not offensive. You will get this up when you click the button: Here you have several boxes to add info into. Box Title: Put your character’s name here. Image: This is where you can put in an image. I will explain this process later in the guide. Imagewidth: Will be explained with the image-adding process. Caption: Adds a caption/explanation to the image unless it already has one (I think) Row Title/Description: Adds a Row to the infobox where you can add information about your character. I use: (1) Title: Character titles like the Hallowed (Achivement Title also usable in-game), Dark Lord (Simili), the Clanless (Krognar). Can also show extra classes like Brewmaster (Monk), Deathstalker (Forsaken Rogue), Assassin, Scout, Druid of the Claw, Soothsayer, Elemetalist, Healer, etc… (2) Gender: Male or Female (or both/none for that matter). (3) Race: Some characters use other races than the in-game one or other names on them. Examples of these are Highborne (Night Elves mostly), Sin’Dorei (Blood Elves), Shu’halo (Tauren) (4) Age: Ca. age of your character. Young/Old/Middle-aged are usually used, unless you want a more specific number. (5) Faction: What alliances and factions your character is a member of. The Horde or Alliance is the basic faction. (RP)Guilds, minor or major groups and other go here. (6) Alignment: This is one I personally use to describe some of my character’s personality in a short summary. More about the different alignments can be found here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alignment_(Dungeons_&_Dragons) '''STEP 3: New Page #2 Descriptions This is the step that requires the most work but is also the easiest. Here you add the general information about your character: Descriptions, story and other information you find relevant. To get some inspiration and tips, feel free to check out other people’s pages and see what they have written about their characters. There isn’t really much to explain in this part, as it’s much easier to just look around the editor for options rather than me explaining this wrong. The basics are to tap the letters on your keyboard and try to use correct spelling. You add topics and such with the scrolldown list on the top (normally says “''Normal Text”''). FINAL STEP: Categories On the left side of the editor there is a box where you can add categories. These will make it able to easily search up your character from the front page where we have the different races, classes and factions. The basic ones you want to put up here is Horde/Alliance, your Race (Use the common name) and Class (The main class (Druid/Warrior/Mage). Other categories to add would be your Guild. Add as few new categories as possible, as I don’t want to use time deleting useless ones. This concludes this guide :) Be sure to check the image upload guide as well.